Adjustable Stock
The Adjustable Stock (sometimes referred simply to as Stock) is an attachment and a campaign perk featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 and Call of Duty: Mobile. It allows the player to move faster while aiming down the sights, akin to the perk Stalker from previous games. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The attachment is available for submachine guns, light machine guns, shotguns, and assault rifles. The Adjustable Stock gives a similar effect as the Stalker perk from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, improving the player's movement when aiming down the sights. The attachment's effect is much more significant on the Assault Rifles and LMGs, which benefit from a movement increase much larger than the SMGs and shotguns do. Considering that SMGs and shotguns already have good strafing speed to begin with, this attachment is a rare sight on those weapons. Assault rifles are the overall biggest beneficiary of the Stock's effect, since they are mid-range weapons that are of an average weight but have poor strafe speeds that don't correspond well with other handling traits assault rifles have. While the LMGs stand a lot to gain from the attachment as well, some players can play fine without it when deploying the LMG in a very defensive manner, which some players will consider to be the optimal way to use LMGs. In the Zombies map Origins, the MP40 has this attachment via the Mystery Box. Gallery Adjustable Stock BOII.png|Campaign icon. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Adjustable Stock attachment returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty Online The Adjustable Stock returns in Call of Duty Online under the name Tactical Stock. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The attachment returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, and is simply referred to as Stock (in earlier stages it was known as Lightweight Stock). It is available for most primary weapons. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Stock returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, but the increase in movement speed while aiming is less drastic on assault rifles, sniper rifles, and LMGs than in previous games. All weapons in these categories cannot move fast enough to keep Ghost active even when aiming with the Stock, while SMGs and shotguns cannot do so without the Stock. Gallery XR-2 stock BO3.png|The XR-2 with a Stock 205 Brecci Gunsmith model Stock BO3.png|The 205 Brecci with a Stock Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare The Stock attachment makes an appearance in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, allowing higher maneuverability whilst aiming down sights. Official Call of Duty®: Infinite Warfare – Multiplayer Overview Gallery Stock-Stats IW.png|Statistics of the Stock Call of Duty: Mobile The Stock returns in Call of Duty: Mobile. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The icon used in the attachment is the stock used on the SWAT-556, which is a Magpul CTR Carbine Stock. This stock is also seen on the S12. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign Perks Category:Call of Duty Online Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Attachments